


Date Night On The Landing

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night On The Landing

The summer heat was almost unbearable, but being cooped up inside a sterile and icy cold building like the Stark Tower was almost worse. Most of the Avengers team were out of their-not-so-humble abode, keeping themselves otherwise occupied, which included a special event that required both Tony and Pepper's attendance.

Steve saw the opportunity. With a little help from Pepper, he planned a little special something for Peggy.

She would be back soon from her meeting with Fury. In flustered anticipation, he double-checked the checklist of things that he needed for the night.

"Wardrobe."

He would have almost forgotten. Steve did not consider himself a vain man, but he soon found himself in the bathroom checking his appearance. A simple charcoal, very fitted, long sleeved shirt that showcased and defined every muscle of his upper torso beneath it. Breathable for the heat. Fitted gray slacks that properly hugged his legs. Throwing on fabric wingtips, classic with a modern twist. With a flick of a comb, and a sweep over his light beard, he stood staring into the mirror. He breathed out a sigh. Everything was going to be fine.

It would be their first official date since her first days in the present. It was what he would have wanted to plan for her when the war was over. He wanted everything to be perfect. The holographic clock on the wall flashed just past 8:41. She should have been home by now. He tapped his fingers against the counter of the bar nervously awaiting her arrival. He would have thrown back a shot if he knew it would work, just to calm his nerves; but Thor hadn't re-stocked the Asgardian Mead. Finally, the door whooshed open as he heard her heels clack against the hard surface of the floor. He briskly walked over to greet her.

"Hey. You're late."

"I thought that was my line," she said smiling as she sidestepped past him.

"Hold on a minute," he responded, gently placing his hand on her arm to stop her from walking any further, "I have a surprise for you."

She cocked her head to the side noticing his attire and squinted as her eyes met his. "Steve…"

"I promise it's nothing over the top. I just thought that we could have an official… well… date."

She rolled her deep brown eyes a little in amusement and tapped his chest. "Alright. I will go change and I will walk in like this never happened."

As she turned on her heels to walk toward the hall to her room, Steve called out to her, "oh, and we will be going outside. So dress accordingly."

"You can't give me orders!" she quipped back.

"The hell I can't. I'm a Captain."

Peggy peeked into the entrance of the main living room, "Steve?"

"Bloody Nora! These 'shorts' really live up to their name," she huffed as she attempted to pull the fabric down to cover her legs.

He stopped mid stride, taking in the view.

Her hair was pulled back into a low bun. A loose long-sleeved blouse rested gently on her, perfect for the balmy outside summer air. Her sleeves rolled up just before her elbows. The classic red on her lips stood out even more, for a reason he couldn't quite pin point.

She caught him admiring her body a little more than he usually does. A lot more than he usually does. Steve snapped out of his stupor, immediately averting his eyes down to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled and stepped forward, taking his hand in hers, "No need to apologize. So, what are we doing?" Her question seemed to kick him into gear as he led her back to the glass panels before the landing. There was a gentle swoosh as the doors opened. They welcomed the warm summer air as it blanketed their bodies.

The surrounding low glow from the city sea leagues below gave off a yellowish hue helping to light the landing. Candles were spread out in small groups around the platform. A large checked blanket was placed just off center, complete with a picnic-like set up. Peggy gasped a little as she noticed the lyrics to the music lightly piping out of a record player. One of the songs the band would play at the Stork Club, "I Had the Craziest Dream."

"Something slow," he grinned, "Shall we?"

His hand settled gently on the small of her back. "I was hoping that maybe you'd give me a few pointers."

"Of course," she responded, "Just follow my lead."

With a few hits and misses, Steve began to catch on. He lifted her onto his toes, "Don't want to step on your toes."

She conceded and rested her head against his shoulder, at the crook of his neck. Contentedly, she allowed her body to melt into his as they continued to gently sway back and forth in the warm summer breeze.

For him, this was home. He thought throwing himself to work with his team would somehow replicate this. As If, because it was some extension of her life's work, it would be the perfect substitute for her absence. But how wrong he was. He pulled her closer, as if they weren't close enough. He could smell the floral scent of her hair as he pressed his nose against the crown of her head.

"I'm home," he whispered. The words spilled from his mouth like a sweet cadence to her ears. She almost wasn't sure if she had heard him right. It was almost as if the entire thing was a dream, something she'd imagined. Was he referring to her? She knew he was. As if hearing her thoughts, he responded, "you're my home."

A few tears began to trickle from Peggy's eyes. If only he could fully comprehend that she felt the same. She swiped away the tears and placed a hand on either side of his face. His eyes locked on hers as she spoke just above a whisper for it was all she could get out, "As you are mine, my darling."

She pressed her lips against his. He responded gently and then fervently, kneading his own lips against hers. The warmth spread across her, making the night's heat feel cool. Her hand drifted to the back of his head, pulling him closer. The short bristles of his beard pressed against her face, but that was the last thing on her mind. She was caught up in his scent. Liberty and Justice. Mentally, she snickered at the thought. His entire being was consuming her. He wouldn't let her go and she didn't want to fight it. She was basking in it. She wouldn't mind a lifetime of this.


End file.
